Daiken Word Lists
by smartbot94
Summary: A series of Daiken stories based on word lists that I've found. I hope you enjoy!


1. _Beauty_

When Ken visits the Digital World he is always struck by its beauty. His calculating side questions how bits of data could be formed into wide valleys, cascading waterfalls, and vast oceans of seawater that look anything like they spawned from technology. His self-loathing inner voice questions how his he could have possibly taken pride in the destruction of the beautiful landscape and its peaceful inhabitants during his stint as the Digimon Emperor. The only thing Ken doesn't question in the Digital World is how great it feels to enjoy it with Davis, especially at their secret spot that none of the other DigiDestined know about.

2. _Love_

Davis had never been one to internalize his feelings. He put all of himself into everything he did, regardless of any potential outcomes. It was no secret that he vehemently admired Tai and had a childhood crush on his little sister. The almost daily fights with his older sister left no emotions unsaid. His confession of love to Ken was no different.

"Ken, I love you."

"W-what?" Ken stammered.

"You heard me. I love you. You're my best friend and I think about you all the time when we're not together. Not that we're apart from each other very much, but still. I hate being away from you and if it was up to me we would be together twenty-four seven."

Ken blushed before quietly responding, "I think I'd like that."

3. _Dream_

Davis snapped awake as his phone blared an annoying ringtone throughout his bedroom. As he looked toward his nightstand he noticed that the clock read 3:32 A.M. With a groan, he grabbed his cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" he groggily offered as his greeting.

There were a few moments of silence on the line.

"Hello?" Davis said louder. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. Come on, man! Hello!"

"I'm sorry…" The cinnamon-haired boy heard the hushed voice of his boyfriend on the other line.

"Oh, Ken, why didn't you just say it was you? Don't be sorry. What's wrong?"

"I had that dream again, Davis."

"Oh," Davis said. He immediately propped his pillow up behind him to sit up. "Tell me all about it, babe. We'll get through this together."

4. _Haunted_

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Davis yelled while pulling Ken toward the entrance to the haunted house. "All of our friends are already inside. Get the lead out, Ken!"

Trying to be quiet so that he did not bring attention to himself Ken whispered, "You know I don't like being scared. Do you remember that time we tried to watch Nightmare on Elm Street?"

Davis laughed loudly in reply, "Yeah, you made it twenty minutes then ran out of the room and had to sleep with the lights on all night!"

"Shush! I don't want everyone to hear about it."

Ken was overtaken by embarrassment and started to walk away, hanging his head in shame. He had almost made it out of the line when he felt a firm hand on his arm.

"Ken, please don't go. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Ken was glad that he gave in to his boyfriend and went into the haunted house. Getting held close by Davis made it more than worth it to be scared for fifteen minutes.

5. _Memory_

"What's your favorite memory from all of our old adventures?" Kari asked to the second group of DigiDestined at their weekly meeting at the local pizza parlor. "Mine was when Gatomon Armor Digivolved for the first time."

"Definitely kicking MaloMyotismon's butt. The creep never stood a chance!" Davis yelled.

"Meeting that French girl Catherine was pretty cool," T.K. blushed.

Cody answered by saying, "When Mr. Oikawa met his Digimon."

Yolei offered her loud response. "Being able to hang out with Mimi and talk about fashion and boys and being able to kick those nasty Roachmon to the curb!"

"What about you, Ken?" Kari asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I was just thinking is all. I think my fondest memory would be when I found Leafmon safe and sound in Primary Village."

As the group began discussing all of their memories amongst each other, Davis took his boyfriend's hand and whispered in his ear, "That was really sweet. I think I might have to change my answer, though."

"To what?" Ken questioned.

"My favorite memory of our adventures was meeting and falling in love with you."

6. _Fragile_

To Davis, Ken was the strongest person he had ever known. He had lived through his brother's death, overcome the destructiveness of the Digimon Emperor, and helped the group defeat MaloMyotismon and save two worlds. Once in a while, however, Ken would slip and show a fragile side that was still plagued by all of the dark memories of his past.

Though he would never tell his boyfriend this, Davis had secretly vowed to himself that he would support Ken for as long as he lived.

7. _Celebration_

"Oh, Ken, I'm just so happy for you!" Mrs. Ichijouji screamed as she hugged her son and jumped up and down.

"I'm happy for you too, son," Mr. Ichijouji added.

"We need to have a huge celebration! We're going to invite the whole family and we can't forget the neighbors. Oh, we might as well just invite the whole town! I'll get to planning it right away! Oh, I'm just so excited!"

"Mom," Ken whined, "don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Of course not, dear. After all, how often does my son get engaged to the man of his dreams?"

Mrs. Ichijouji scurried out of the room to make phone calls to what Ken assumed would be the entire population of Japan.

8. _Secret_

"Do you have any secrets that you've kept from me?" Davis asked, flopping onto the bed in the motel room that the two DigiDestined had gotten the night of their wedding.

"What do you mean, secrets? What do I have to hide from you?" Ken replied, carefully taking off his tie and placing it on the dresser.

"I don't know. My sister just told me that it's not good to start a relationship with secrets, you know? And now that we're married, I figured that it would be a great time to get everything out in the open."

Ken chuckled lightly. "Are you worried or something?"

"No, I just…I want this marriage to work out smoothly, you know? During the ceremony I said that I would be with you as long as we both shall live and I really meant that. You're stuck with me forever now."

Ken had never smiled harder in his life. "I love you so much."

9. _Diamond_

"Oh my gosh, Davis! This can't be what I think it is!"

"It sure is, babe," Davis said, beaming.

"But how could you afford this? I thought you were saving up for that new PlayStation that you wanted."

"Ken, you should know by now that you're more important. I wanted to give you something nice for our first anniversary."

"Thank you so much," Ken said as tears fell down his face. He held the diamond bracelet next to the window so that the light hit it perfectly and made the whole room sparkle.

10. _Horizon_

"Isn't the sun setting over the horizon beautiful? We're so lucky that we can come here whenever we want."

"Yeah, the Digital World is really something. But it has nothing on you, Ken."

"Where do you come up with all of these corny lines? Do you just have a little book or something?"

"Of course not," Davis chuckled. "You know I don't read."

"That's true," Ken giggled as he placed his hand on his husband's. "You never were the reading type."

"But that's why you love me. I'm loud, you're quiet. You're book smart, I'm street smart. We complete each other, I think. Heck, our partners DNA Digivolved before anyone else's. I think the universe has been telling us for years that we were meant to be. You agree?"

Ken was almost too distracted by Davis' insight to respond, "Yeah, I do. Meant to be…"


End file.
